Anōmalos
by Quick-Demon
Summary: AU. In a strange country and a stranger wizarding society, Danny learns to cope and balance his magical talents and his mysterious new ghostly powers, as he attends his first year at Hogwarts.
1. Prologue & Ch 1 - Rude Awakening

Title: Anōmalos

Author: Quick-demon

Rating: T or M... rating M to be safe...

Genre: Gen. Mystery, action/adventure.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, created for entertainment purposes only. No profit made.

Summary: AU. In a strange country and a stranger wizarding society, Danny learns to cope and balance his magical talents and his mysterious new ghostly powers, as he attends his first year at Hogwarts.

Fandoms: Harry Potter book series & Danny Phantom TV show. Due to the obvious year differences Danny is at age in the 1990s when the book series is set.

Author Notes: Notes below are non-spoiler to the story. Skip to **Prologue** if you just want to read.

Ok so I wrote this with a sudden inspiration one day while trying to figure out how to complete Jailbreak (my other DP xover story) and then I couldn't stop writing. *sigh* Once an idea grabs me I got to run with it.

First of all, this is an original creation from me, if there is another story similar to this story then it's purely coincidental. Since there about a hundred other crossovers out there I won't doubt that there will be a story similar to this one.

Secondly, this follows the Harry Potter book series. There may be some insertion of the movies but only if it agrees with the books, otherwise I will follow the books. I will assume that the reader would've read Harry Potter books or at least watched the movies, so I will pace through the first book quickly. Second and third book pacing may vary depending on how quickly the plot thickens… :)

Minor changes for adaptation are:

Fentons are wizarding pure-blood inventors of wards and rune magics. So Danny isn't a Muggle-born, and his family is well acquainted with magic. They are still weird and obsessed with the afterlife (aka ghosts) although their focus has shifted a bit. Fentons have a large fortune due to their expertise and pioneering in wards and rune magic. In the TV show they were well off by selling their inventions to companies or gaining contracts. It was never really discussed, just assumed.

The Mansons are also pure-blood but not really popular as their fortunes come from a Muggle invention rather than wizarding achievements. The Mansons (the parents) still act snobbish trying to gain status in society displeased how their daughter Sam always rebels and wears Muggle Goth clothing. In the TV show they hated how Sam acted despite being an heiress and so I ran with it.

The Foleys are Muggles, Tucker being a Muggle-born wizard. Tucker still loves his tech and is as equally interested in magic. The Family is a typical Muggle family that has first learned of the Magical world. They accept Tucker being magical. I did this so Tucker can keep his first love as technology. Tucker and Tech is like peas and carrots… they go together :)

Thanks for reading. Now on with the story!

Enjoy or Destroy!

* * *

**Prologue**

The air was still as a slither of moonlight lit up the darkness. In the midnight gloom benches were cluttered with papers and mechanical parts. Shelving lined the walls and held various enchanted objects and gadgetry. Two children crept down the stairwell afraid to wake up the occupants upstairs. They were forbidden to play in the laboratory but it didn't mean they followed the rules.

"It's down here," a quiet voice rang loudly in the small room.

"Wow," another voice gasped at the sight at the bottom of the stairs.

Before them was a large circle drawn across the flagstone floor. Writing in an ancient language was strewn across the design, long forgotten symbols drawn broadly as they intertwined with elegant but complex lines. The ink wove together creating a tapestry of a magical seal that stretched out a meter or two in diameter. It was mysterious, and curious.

"There you've seen it, let's go," a boy with raven black hair and deep purple eyes looked around nervously; "Mom and Dad could be here at any moment."

The girl ignored him as her own light violet eyes were fixated on the symbols before her, recognizing the design as a ritual circle from her mundane occult books that try to explain magic. She studied the complex design, recognizing some symbols whilst others were completely foreign.

"This is so awesome!" she breathed, "What does it do?"

The boy shifted nervously, "I don't know. This is Mom and Dad's life's long project and they'll kill me if you mess with it."

"We're just looking," the girl said practically, looking annoyed at the boy's timid behavior.

"This isn't just any experiment," the boy explained, 'This is _The_ experiment."

"And you don't know what it's meant to do?" she asked skeptically.

The raven haired boy looked around before glancing at her, "Fine, I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone. Mom and Dad will get into trouble if anyone found out."

The raven haired girl nodded, "I promise."

"Swear on your magic!" He demanded.

"I'm not swearing on my magic!" She hissed furiously.

"If you tell, bad people would lock up my parents in Azkaban for good!" the boy snapped stubbornly holding his ground.

She huffed, "Fine! Don't tell me. I'm not going to tell anyone, anyway!"

Angrily she stomped across the room to the design on the floor to figure it out herself. The boy huffed and looked at the objects that dotted the benches. Silence fell between them as she knelt down for a closer look. She recognized some of the symbols. She reached out to trace the Eye of Ra that was painted neatly in black ink.

"NO!" the boy cried startling her.

She jerked back suddenly and tripped over a discarded piece of an enchanted object. She fell to the side landing on some discarded gadget parts with a loud clang. Suddenly the design lit up a toxic green, as if cutting the stone floor. She looked down to see that her hand had touched one of the symbols on the side. She felt something wet under her fingers and she pulled away to find dark red blood swelling from a small cut. Before she could comprehend the ache the room was bathed in an emerald green light. Her eyes look up in wonderment as the symbols glowed to life; it was beautiful.

"SAM!"

The raven haired boy tackled her away just as green sparks lashed out across the room. The wind was knocked out of her, and she opened her eyes to find the whole room dancing with bright green lightning that was terrifying and stunning. The air was tense with magic as it crackled across the walls, knocking off various objects, causing a few enchanted ones to melt, explode or burst into flames.

She squeaked as she scrambled away to hide behind cover, avoiding debris from exploding objects. She realized the boy wasn't with her.

"Danny?" she called, "DANNY?"

A blood curdling scream reached her ears. Icy fingers crawled down her spine as panic grasped her.

"DANNY!" she looked towards the sound, but her vision was filled with green.

The light disappeared as various objects crashed about in the darkness. It took her a few seconds to realize that the light show had finished and she stood up hoping her eyes would adjust to the sudden absence of light. She blinked to see the boy's crumpled form lying on the side of seal, where she once stood. The smell of burnt flesh, dust and sulfur filled her nostrils as she ran over to him.

Tears formed in her eyes. Faint smoldering smoke rose from his prone body, filling her with dread.

"Danny," she sobbed as she gingerly touched him, he was warm. Hope filled her, "Danny!"

As her eyes adjusted she gasped. His hair was snow white. She shook him suddenly terrified. She was just a kid, this was adult stuff. Adults normally knew what to do when someone was injured. She didn't know how to fix this and it was all her fault!

"Danny! Please wake up!" she sobbed. She hated crying but right now didn't care, she was afraid of losing the only true friend she had. She felt so guilty because she was the cause of all this. If she had never persuaded Danny to let her come down here…

The boy gasped awake, his eyes snapped eyes opened in wild fervor, they burned a neon green.

"Danny! Danny!" she cried happily.

He groaned as his body spasm in pain. Then quite suddenly a bright white flash of light engulfed him. She shut her eyes and once the flash was gone, she saw that he had black hair but his eyes were now an icy blue.

"Danny?" she asked hesitantly.

The boy seemed to acknowledge her in a glance before unconsciousness took him.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Rude Awakening**

* * *

"Wake up Master Danny, wake up!"

Danny groaned as his consciousness was dragged from the depths of sleep. He turned over and relaxed again to sink back in.

"Master Danny, you'll be late for shopping for school today. Please wake up, I don't want to displease Madam Maddie!" the voice panicked.

Quite suddenly he felt icy cold water wash over him. Instinctually he woke and jumped out of bed before he could comprehend what had happened. His icy blue eyes darted about wildly looking for danger as the adrenalin surged through his veins.

"I'm sorry Master Danny," a little pink-greyish creature jumped up on his water soaked bed, it had a small round head that had bat like ears sticking out. Its large brown eyes were looking at him apologetically and unconsciously pulling at its white pillowcase clothing in distress.

"Tikky!" Danny roared, his panic was replaced by anger as his mind started to realize what had happened.

The little creature squeaked, "I'm sorry Master Danny! Today you will need to go to Diagon Alley for school supplies. Madam Maddie said to wake you."

Danny closed his eyes and mentally counted to ten running his hand through his wet raven hair before opening his eyes again. He wanted to rant and rave but he knew it did no good. The house elves were always eager to please and were often quirky in their methods at times.

"Ok, just wake me up normally next time! Ugh, I need a shower. Can you at least dry my bed?" he snipped.

Tikky nodded happily and with the snap if her fingers the bed was dry again, "What does Master Danny want for breakfast today?"

"The usual," he muttered has he moved off towards the bathroom.

"Yes sir!" she chirped before disappearing entirely.

The boy let out a heavy sigh as he went off to the bathroom. Once inside he locked the door and peeled off his soaked pajamas, letting it fall to the tile floor with a wet slap. He looked in the full mirror in the corner of the room and sighed unhappily. He was short an eleven year old, with pale white skin, skinny arms and legs. His eyes were an icy blue cupped with a round face and a pointed chin. His pitch black hair clung to the sides of his head, shiny with water. Normally he would style it up with some gel to make something of his messy black hair.

He turned on the shower with the only faucet on the wall. The magically tuned tap delivered the right temperature and pressure. He hopped in the shower cubicle, bathing in the warmth. His mind drifted to today's scheduled event, shopping for school supplies in Diagon Alley. He wished he could skip going to London today but it was unavoidable. He was magically transferred to Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry when their family moved to England and so he had to attend like all magical 11 year olds.

He sighed again as he scrubbed himself. He felt a small twang of longing in his heart at the thought of his old life in America. 3 years ago he and his family, the Fentons, moved to England from America. Danny had to leave behind his two best friends, Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. They would see each other when the Fenton's visited America or Sam and Tucker travelling to England. But for the past year he hadn't even travelled outside the mundane town of Helmsley due to his sickness. He owled them every few weeks but it wasn't the same as hanging out with them. They were the only ones who liked from him for the boy that he was and not because of his family name.

For generations the Fenton's lived in Amity Park as a famous wizarding family in the States, who built their fortunes on wards, runes and to a lesser extent rituals. When America was establishing first colonies they offered those services to settling wizarding families and became well known experts in the field. The untamed wild magicks of what is now named North America could not be properly channeled by the standard wards that were developed in Europe. The Fentons have a long American history in groundbreaking research and founded a few new spells, techniques and creation of new wards. The family was well known and respected in America and somewhat internationally. This fame brought along a lot of wizards who wanted to be friends with them, and also a lot of rumour and slander to the Fenton name.

He turned the water off and grabbed the fresh towels that were left by the house-elves to dry himself. Once dry he changed into clean causal black robes (also left by house elves), wishing he could wear mundane jeans and a shirt. He dried his hair and styled it up with magical gel before departing from the bathroom. He walked down the short hallway passing the animated paintings of his recent ancestors. Most of the portraits were back in their American manor and often the portraits will travel back and forth. He sometimes wished he could travel back and forth so easily. On occasion he talked with his grandparents, who passed when he was young and they loved to talk about all the things he got up to when he was a small boy and about the 'good old days'.

He passed their portraits secretly hoping that they would be there but the frames were empty meaning they were still in America. He suppressed his disappointment and continued onward. He made his way downstairs of the modest two story house, mirroring a middle class mundane family. It was small, by their standards, to their family home in America but it was comfortable and cozy with lots of expandable rooms, best of all it was well hidden and protected by his parent's wards.

"Good morning Danny!" Maddie Fenton greeted dressed in casual robes. They were a deep rich teal, trimmed in gold edges and gold clasps. Her hair was light amber brown brushed and styled nicely a departure from its normal frazzled look. He realized that he rarely saw his mother dressed in wizarding clothing, as she preferred her teal jumpsuit when performing rune and ward experiments and research.

Before he knew it he was crushed into a hug, "How's my baby boy doing today?"

"Mooom!" He groaned trying to pull away from his mother's embrace but to no avail.

She finally let go and her violet eyes look down upon his full of unshed tears, "You're growing up so fast! I can't believe you're eleven already and off to wizarding school! It was only yesterday when I held you in my arms!"

Danny groaned. She pulled away and looked him.

"You look a bit pale today, are you alright? Are you taking your medicine?" she started to fuss her hand clasping to his forehead.

"I'm fine," he said automatically hating when his mother fussed, "And yes I'm taking my medicine. Stop worrying!"

"Ahh Mads, stop fussing over the boy, he's just nervous because today he is going to get his very own wand," A deep male voice said behind him.

He turned to see his father, patriarch of the Fenton family. He was a large man dressed in dark orange robes, also trimmed in gold. His salt and pepper hair combed back and held in place with gel, his square face outlined his deep blue eyes. Danny blinked at the man suddenly realizing that his father was also wearing his wizarding clothing rather than his usual orange jumpsuit. Danny knew it was because they were going into pure wizarding settlements that they had to wear such outdated clothing but he rarely saw his parents outside of their mundane jumpsuits.

His father continued, "I remember when I first went to school… it was an unplotable location and we had to travel there by mules. Good grief, the chafing I received-"

"Oh Danny!" another voice came in to his right and he turned to see is older sister, Jazz, "Finally you're going to school with me! You can borrow some of my first year books. I think there are a few books you will need to buy but… oh but I'm so glad!"

Jazz was a tall girl with long amber hair and light hazel eyes that shone with a sharp intelligence. She was two years older than him and was already in attendance at Hogwarts. She was in the Ravenclaw house, with others who were as brainy as her. She was a natural genus, like their mother, and wanted to one day be a top healing practitioner in the world performing complex spells and treating complex ailments. She had a special interest with the mind and the physical brain and often would read mundane psychology books and write up experiments and theories on the human mind.

When Danny had the accident she used a lot of her extra-curricular education in healing magic to assist with his treatments. No words could ever express how grateful to her he was, when her healing magic eased his pain or fixed a debilitating problem. She was always there for him as a big sister, getting him through some of the dark times.

Danny pulled a smile, "Yeah."

"Eat your breakfast, we'll be going in 20 minutes," His mother remarked, "Don't forget to take your medicine."

He ducked away and headed to the dining room table where his cereal was waiting for him. He poured his milk and tucked into the bowl. He knew he should be excited but he wasn't. As he sat there eating his Cheerios, the reality of what his future entailed dawned on him. It wasn't just a horrible nightmare that has lasted for 3 years, he really wasn't going to go home to America. He was going to be stuck in England for the next 7 years attending a school that he didn't want to go to. He didn't doubt their reputation or education, but it wasn't American, it wasn't _home._

He knew he was being immature by trying to ignore his Hogwarts letter and trying to avoid going shopping for school supplies, as if it would've stopped the inevitable reality that he was in. There were many times that he begged his parents for them to go back to America but they wouldn't hear of it.

They were here for work, contracted for 10 years. There were no close relatives, no one to take care of him and his sister for the long haul and so they had moved here as a family to this miserable, cold and wet country. The wizarding community here was so isolated it was almost backward, almost opposite to the American wizarding community that he sometimes missed.

His feelings of isolation grew worse after the accident and only now he was allowed out of the house when his health wasn't frail. He hadn't seen Sam and Tucker for a long time, unable to travel by international Portkey, he was stuck on the other side of the world with a strange wizarding community. The only motivation on getting better was to be healthy enough to travel by Portkey so he could visit his friends and see home again.

A loud clatter snapped him out of his thoughts. He looked down to see his right hand was completely invisible. The spoon he was holding lay sprawled on the table. He instinctively hid his hand and with his left reached for the medicine bottle. He gulped down the horrible concoction and willed for his hand to reappear. He slowly brought it up above the table and found it solid again. He sighed in relief letting out a shaky breath. His skin broke into a light sweat. He closed his eyes and breathed ignoring the roaring emotions in his heart.

Ever since the accident, when his emotions became too much, his body would react by disappearing, phasing through solid objects or even floating up off the floor. His strange abilities were a direct result of the accident and for a year he was bed ridden with a variety of ailments, ranging from 'Ghost Acne' to 'Ghost Cold'.

He used to love to play in the park and go ride his broom around the yard, but now was hindered by his sickness and his over protective parents. He suffered through it and slowly got better. The long term effects of the accident echoed in his physical appearance. He once had clear purple eyes like his mother and the warm browning tan of his father; this was sucked away by the accident permanently turning his skin milky white and his eyes icy blue. Even his body temperature was always a few degrees below the standard and could never warm up; in fact he was uncomfortable in warmer weather and preferred winter weather. He was a freak, an abnormality, and would be out casted in a heartbeat if anyone outside of his family knew.

Whether he liked it or not, this was him now.

He emptied his mind, as he was taught in Occulemency lessons with his Dad. He focused on his breathing, calming himself down. He felt his magical core within himself, it glowed a soft light in his mind's eye. He allowed himself to calm down before his mind's eye moved to a frozen chunk of ice near his magical core. It was icy blue, mysterious and scary. It was a core that was separate to his magic but for the most part it was dormant and his mental probes did nothing to pierce the icy core.

After a few minutes he got up and left the table, his appetite deserting him. He dragged himself to the family living room seeing the rest of the family in front of the large fireplace, their excited chatter pulled him away from his melancholy. The family fireplace was located in their living room and was connected to the English Floo Network.

"Everyone ready?" his father asked them all.

Everyone nodded and Danny just sighed in agreement. Tikky, the house elf, appeared holding the tin of Floo Powder as his father grabbed a handful and approached the fireplace.

"Diagon Alley," he announced, throwing the powder at his feet. He disappeared in a flurry of green fire.

Danny only travelled once by Floo and didn't like it very much however it was better than Apparating. His sister went next before it was his turn.

"Come on Danny, honey, we don't have all day," His mother prompted noticing his reluctance.

With an unrestrained sigh he grabbed a handful of Floo powder and stood inside the large fireplace.

"Diagon Alley!"

He disappeared in a roar of smoke and flames.

* * *

It was a tall tell sign that he was spending way too much time in the mundane world when he was mildly surprised by floating objects, loud gadgets and mentioning of odd magical animals and ingredients. While his family home had magical objects their life was surrounded with mundane gadgets and technology. It was a completely different thing when one was immersed into the magical world.

After his parents made a withdrawal from the family account in Gringotts they split up, his father went to get his potion supplies while his mother grabbed his first year text books.

Jazz fell in step in beside him as he made his way to through the ancient shops of the alleyway. Danny felt like he went back in time as witches and wizards of all types bustled past, arms filled with strange objects and books. He past stalls with people bartering for lower prices as small children screeched in delight chasing each other with brightly coloured magical objects. He made his way to the Quality Quidditch Supplies shop, so he could look through to the window.

"Nimbus 2000!" he gasped his bright blue eyes in awe and longing at the newest flying broom model.

Jazz rolled her eyes but didn't say anything as she gently guided her little brother onwards. Danny sighed and reluctantly followed his sister. He hadn't flown since the accident and he wasn't sure if he could fly anymore. He loved flying more than anything in the world but it came crashing down when he became sick.

Jazz pulled him into Eeylops Owl Emporium. The place was howling with owls, cats and toads of different kinds. He looked at some of the owls that stared at him from their wire cages but he couldn't bring himself to be interested. They had a family owl already and he didn't really like cats or toads, although Sam would love a black cat and Tucker would probably be interested in a rodent or a marsupial. The thought made him smile.

"See anything you like? You're allowed to take a pet," his sister asked.

"Not really, what did you take?"

"A small barn owl, remember Rambles?" she asked.

Danny snorted, "Oh yeah, Rambles, how could I forget?"

His sister glared at him, "You are far too sarcastic for an 11 year old."

"And you're too much of a nerd for a 13 year old," He shot back.

Danny left the shop, wanting to move on with his exploration. He exited the shop only to collide with a large object. He felt to the ground with a yelp as clattering of books and other objects erupted around them.

"Danny!"

"Harry!"

Danny gasped slightly winded from the collision. He looked up to see a large giant of a man who had a bushy beard, thick arms and large hands who was aiding a boy from the ground.

"Danny are you ok?" Jazz asked worryingly.

"I'm fine," he growled standing up hoping his tone would stop Jazz from acting like a mother hen. He felt slightly light headed but ignored the dizziness as the giant man helped the other boy up, who had crashed into him. The boy was small with skinny limbs that almost lost in baggy mundane clothing. He had wispy pitch black hair that stuck out at odd angles and covered his forehead. He wore broken dark framed round glasses that were patched together with clear duct tape. Where Danny had icy blue eyes the boy had an emerald green which was looking at him apologetically.

"I'm really sorry!" the boy exclaimed, "I didn't mean to bump into you, I got a bit carried away looking at everything, it's so…"

"Magical?" Danny finished.

The boy smiled and nodded, "This is my first time being in the Wizarding world."

"Mundane-born?" Danny asked.

"Erh… uh, no. My parents were wizards but I was raised by Muggles," The boy muttered.

Danny watched the giant man picking up the dropped items off the floor with a sweep of his arms.

"Well welcome to the English Wizarding world," Danny said a bit sarcastically, "Where everything is frozen in time and everyone treats mundane things like an aliens."

"Danny!" Jazz admonished before turning to the boy, "Don't mind my little brother, we only moved here a few years ago and we're still getting use to wizarding England."

"You're not from England?" the boy asked dumbfounded.

"Well, Harry, wizards live all over the world," the giant man spoke up easily towering over the crowd of people that began to swirl around them, "They have their own lil' communities an' country governments."

"My name is Jasmine Fenton, but call me Jazz," Jazz pointed to the raven haired boy beside her, "And this is my brother Daniel-"

"Danny," he automatically corrected cringing, "Call me Danny."

"The Fentons eh?" the large man had a thoughtful expression, "From America. Famous fer creatin' all sorts of powerful wards and runes. Please ta meet yer. I'm Rubeus Hagrid Keeper of the Keys at Hogwarts, but everyone calls me Hagrid, and this here is Harry Potter."

Danny smiled in greeting while her sister squeaked, "_The_ Harry Potter?"

The boy winced but nodded.

"I've read all about you in some of the English wizard history books, it's quite enthralling!"

"I'm in books?" Harry blinked in disbelief.

"Don't believe whatever they write about you, you were a baby after all when you defeated Vol- erh I mean You-Know-Who," Danny added remembering some of the idiotic things that Jazz told him.

The boy continued to nod, still confused.

"C'mon Harry, we need ta get ya, yer wand and I need ta get ya yer birthday present," Hagrid urged moving towards the owl shop.

Harry's cheeks flushed, "You don't need to get me anything, honestly…"

"Happy Birthday!" Jazz chirped still a bit star stuck by the boy before her.

"Thanks," Harry smiled.

"I'm going to Hogwarts too, so maybe I'll see ya on the train," Danny said as the boy and the giant moved away.

Harry grinned before turning away and disappearing into the owl shop.

"Aww Danny that was nice of you!" Jazz teased ruffling his black hair.

"Jaa-azz!" he growled quickly fixing his hair from the mess she had made.

"Come on," she urged.

With a sigh he followed her through the bustling crowd of the ally.

* * *

To be continued…

Next up wands!

Reviews are always welcomed!


	2. Diagon Ally

A/N: Thanks for your reviews, faves and watches. Wand choice notes are at the end of the chapter if you are interested…

* * *

_Chapter 2 – Diagon Ally_

He followed Jazz to one of the many eateries on the Ally. It looked really posh and he wondered why they were here. Normally those well acquainted with the wizarding world, or just well acquainted would dine here. While his family were pure-bloods and well off they weren't the ones for being on the fancy scene.

"Jazz why are we-" the question died on his lips.

In front of him he saw his parents who were seated at the table, talking to a woman dressed in lilac robes with ginger bob cut hair, a thin face and hazel eyes. Next to her was a man who was dressed in navy blue robes, with short slicked blond hair and blue eyes. But what made him do a double take was the girl who was standing before him. She had short black hair, a small slim face that held gleaming violet eyes. Her robes her pitch black save for the edging that were decorated in lilac. Her lips were slightly purple probably from some low level cosmetic spell, or mundane lip gloss.

"Sam," His heart skipped a beat.

She ran and hugged him, "Danny!"

He hugged her tightly, he missed her so much. He had only seen her once since the accident and it was from his own bed. They sent letters often but it wasn't the same.

When he finally let go of his longtime friend he noticed that all the adults were looking over to them. Jazz guided them across the way and he was face to face with Sam's parents.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Manson," he greeted formally as he was taught being the future heir to the Fenton legacy.

"Good afternoon Danny," Mrs. Manson greeted, "Oh polite as ever. You have raised him well Maddie."

"Yes well," his mother slightly blushed at the compliment, "We do our best."

"Good afternoon, Danny," Mr Manson smiled warmly, "Excited to be attending Hogwarts?"

"Yes sir."

"Mom, Dad can we go and explore the ally?" Sam asked at once, not one to waste time on idle chatter.

"I can keep an eye on them," Jazz volunteered much to Danny's delight.

"Jazz is very responsible," his father said at once beaming with pride, "She was top of her class last year and she is in Ravenclaw."

"Yes well," Mrs Manson was startled by his father's sudden admission, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt."

"Yes!" Sam hissed in excitement.

"Stay on the alley, don't talk to strangers and be on your best behavior." Her mother said sternly.

"Yes Mom."

"Jazz, can you take the kids to meet us at Madam Malkin's in half an hour. We need to get Danny and Sam fitted for their uniforms and we need to pick up their wands before we leave," His Mom instructed.

"Will do."

The trio set off from the eatery and into the fray that is Diagon Alley. Danny kept glancing at Sam, afraid if he looked away long enough she would disappear.

"So where do you want to go? Did you want to go to Magical Menagerie and see the cats?" Sam asked, "I'm so glad I'm Goth, being a witch rocks!"

He nodded and followed her to the shop with Jazz not too far behind.

"Wow!" she squeaked as soon as they entered the crowded store, "Look at that cat!"

She was pointing to a black slender cat before she ran up to it and poked her finger through the cage. The cat blinked lazily at before sniffing at her fingers. She smiled as the cat rubbed its cheeks against hers fingers while Danny barely paid attention to the animals. He kept looking at her. She finally noticed.

"What do I have a bogie on my face?" she asked noticing his attention.

He flushed red, "Uh no, I uh."

"I'm attending Hogwarts," she said at once.

"What?"

"What you have bogies in your ears too?" she gave a smirk, "I said I'm going to Hogwarts."

"Why?" he asked but then regretted it. There was so much he wanted to ask her that school was something at the bottom of the list.

"I'm going to stay with Granny for a while," Sam replied glancing at some more cages, "Gran lives in a small village in the countryside. So since I'm now living in England I need to apply to a magical school in Europe instead of America."

"How long have you been in England?" Danny asked.

"We arrived yesterday and then tried to surprise you with our visit," she smirked, "I can see that it worked."

Danny rubbed his neck his blush deepened, "I- I missed you. It sucks that I can't go back."

Her face was unreadable, "I'm sorry I couldn't visit more. Mom and Dad were busy and were mad at your Mom and Dad for a while."

He nodded knowingly. After the accident, her parents were angry at his parents for leaving such dangerous experiments around. Even if it was he who was injured, her parents saw that she was almost hurt. He wasn't sure how they made up, but at least they were on speaking terms now and Sam was able to visit.

"What about your Mom and Dad, will they be in England too?" Danny asked wondering how Sam gotten to live with her Grandmother.

She grimaced, "Mom thinks I'm not proper enough for a pure-blood. She hates it when I dress up like a Mundane Goth. She thinks that if I stay with Gran for a while I may learn some of the 'old wizarding ways'."

"Is your Gran nice?" Danny asked.

She shrugged, "I dunno. I'm going to meet her tonight. Apparently she knew me when I was a baby, but that means nothing to me 'cause I don't remember that."

He nodded, "So you're staying for good… you're not going back to America?"

She shook her head sadly, "No not for a while. Mom and Dad are leaving after I go to Hogwarts by international Portkey."

Danny looked at her in shock. Surprised that her parents would leave her half way around the world with a relative she barely knew. He knew her well enough to look through her brave face to see how much this upset her. He wanted to give her a hug to comfort her but he didn't want make a show of it. Sam hated open shows of affection and being the heiress to the Manson fortune had been drilled into her from a young age. Showing weakness wasn't an option.

Instead he reached out and rested his hand on her shoulder, giving a light squeeze before letting his arm fall back to his side. She smiled a tiny tight smile and said nothing.

"I'm glad you're here."

Jazz came up to them from behind, "There you guys are. We're going late meeting Mom and Dad at Madam Malkin's, if we don't go now."

Danny groaned at the prospect at getting more horribly outdated robes but Sam and himself was led through the crowd to the clothes shop. Their parents were waiting outside.

"Come on let's get inside," Maddie ushered the children through the door.

They entered a small quaint store filled with rows of hanging robes, with various clothes out on display. Danny didn't like wizards robes in general, and he liked the Hogwarts uniform even less. He felt like he was playing dress up in a Halloween party that every witch and wizard was invited to. However his Mom once remarked how robes were often enchanted with cleanliness, durability and anti-wrinkle spells, something that was a major advantage over Mundane clothing.

Still Danny preferred his Mundane jeans and t-shirt any day. It was his go to clothes in America, and his parents didn't seem to mind, as long as he wore his robes when meeting other wizards or when they are entering into a pure wizarding place. Other wizards took offence if a fellow wizard didn't wear the appropriate clothing, well that what his Mom said to him when she was teaching him wizarding etiquette.

A plump woman, dressed in mauve approached the families, "Hogwarts?"

Danny and Sam nodded.

The plump woman nodded, "This way dears, we'll get you both fitted out straight away. I've filled in a lot of first year students going to Hogwarts."

They were guided to a small fitting area. The lady called for an assistant and disappeared behind the shop and then brought out a long black mass of cloth, to which Danny only assumed it was his school robes. They had to take their dress robes off as she draped the premade robe over his head, resting as an outfit on his shoulders. She gestured for him to step up on a footstool while she pulled out a few sowing pins.

He saw Sam was going through the same process for her robes as the assistant was pinning her robes. She was much more enthusiastic than he was. After a few minutes Danny was bored, he tried to be still so the lady could do her job quickly and he can be off. He glanced over so see the Fentons and the Mansons chatting the way adults like to, about boring subjects that had nothing to do with new magical and Mundane toys or the latest racing broom or anything remotely exciting. Mrs Manson was chatting to Jazz, to which she was delighted to be included in adult conversation. He rolled his eyes, Jazz sometimes acted too much of a grown up.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Jazz exclaimed, "Danny and me bumped into Harry Potter earlier."

"Harry Potter?" Mrs Manson gasped.

"You mean _I_ bumped into him," Danny corrected, "Literally."

"Are you sure dear?" their mother looked at Jazz with disbelief.

"Yes Mom, I'm sure! He's skinny and has bright green eyes with glasses. He had messy black hair too but I didn't see the scar, I think his hair covered it," she continued.

"The Potters are one of the ancient houses in England," Mrs Manson murmured.

"Until Vol – I mean You-Know-Who almost wiped them out single handedly in one night at the height of the war here," his Dad pointed out.

"Still the Potters have an heir," Mr. Manson replied.

Danny frowned knowing the full story from his sister when she read the books. He looked down seeing that the fitting was almost complete.

"He was a nice boy, he's never been to the Wizarding world before," Jazz continued.

"He was raised by Mundanes," Danny added, "If the Potters are so ancient, shouldn't they have magical cousins, or uncles that he could've been with?"

His mother shook her head, "It is none of our business Danny. He should be entering school this year, I don't want either of you to interrogate him on the subject, especially you Jazz."

"But Mom-"

"And that's final Jasmine."

"All done my dear," the woman replied taking the pinned up robe off the 11 year old.

Danny happily stepped down from the platform and waited for Sam. She finished soon after and joined him with the chatting adults. Their parents paid for the robes and they left the shop. The Mansons moved off to the side for the moment as did the Fentons. His father un-wrapped a small brown cake and ate it happily.

"Mmm fudge…"

"Oh sweetie they're for later! You've going to get fudge all over your robes!"

"Don't worry Mads, we're in the wizarding world, I can cast a quick _Scourgify _and it will be right as rain."

"I suppose…"

"Plus I need to keep my appetite up, I've already ate through all the Fenton Beef Jerky!"

Maddie sighed, "Well don't eat too much dear, we have pork roast later."

Jack nodded as he chewed through another bite of fudge. Maddie pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it to look at its contents.

"Well we got almost everything on the list," Maddie glancing over the parchment letter, "Did you buy a pet Danny?"

Danny shook his head, "I don't want an owl, or a cat… or a toad."

"Did you go to Magical Menagerie?" Jack asked, "I thought they have more range other there"

"They do," Jazz spoke up, "but more species of cats and toads. They do have rabbits, mice and other small animals."

"Ugh, what with the wizard Brits and their cats and toads?" Danny muttered, "I wish I could have a dog."

"Danny watch that tone," his mother reprimanded, "And you're not taking a dog to school."

"Aww why not Mom, it would be awesome! We can play outside all day, I can feed it and walk it and-"

"When you're older son," Jack replied.

"Aww but Daa-ad!"

"Daniel," his Mother warned.

"Okay…" he sighed backing off.

"Well all we need to get now is your wand," Maddie folded the piece of paper and slipped it into her robe pocket.

"We will need to pick up Sam's wand as well," Mrs. Manson piped in as their own family meeting was finished, "We can go together, before we depart back to the manor."

Maddie nodded, "Sounds wonderful."

Sam looked ecstatic and he couldn't blame her, he was definitely looking forward in getting a wand all day. He could finally practice magic rather than help brew potions and practice Occulmency. They headed to a shop that looked warn and run down with a sign that read 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC' in peeling gold letters over the door. The windows were dusty with a single wand laying upon a purple cushion.

"I came here for my wand," Jazz spoke up informing Danny, "It's really neat but Mr Ollivander is a bit eccentric..."

"I hope he behaves himself this time," Maddie remarked, "He was staring at our wands for a good half an hour."

"He was?"Mrs Manson said a little worried.

"Well can you blame the man, I mean our wands were made by Joseph Campbell, the best wandmaker in America. Also I think Mr Ollivander is just as passionate with wand making as much as Mr Campbell is," Jack replied.

"Well Joseph's is the best," Mr Manson chimed in, "Joseph is a little strange. Maybe it is a wandmaker thing."

"Hey, Jazz, why didn't I meet the guy when you were here?" Danny asked drawing her attention away from the adults' conversation.

"You were too busy looking at all the Quidditch supplies, remember? So much so, Mom and Dad had to ask the shopkeeper to keep an eye on you while we went and got my wand," Jazz said exasperated.

"Oh yeah..."

Sam rolled her eyes, "You still obsessed with Quidditch? I don't see what's so good about it apart from flying on broomsticks, which is totally awesome."

"I'm not obsessed," Danny pouted, "It's interesting to me. If I can play for the American team one day it would be awesome."

"You're obsessed."

"… and Mr. Ollivander is quite a reputable wand maker in England, even in the States he's mentioned," his father remarked, as the children tuned back in, "We should head in."

Jack opened the door. A bell chimed signaling their entrance and the sound echoed within the confines of the shop. They shuffled in, standing between countless of stacked boxes that reached up towards the ceiling. The door closed behind them sealing them in the silence. Danny felt his hairs stand on end, feeling the ambient magicks in the air as if the very wands echoed their magical properties.

"Good afternoon," a quiet voice rang loudly, making Danny and Sam jump.

An old man was standing before them, his eyes pale and wide as the moon in the dim shop light. He had snow white hair that sprang out reminding Danny of a 'mad scientist' from the movies, he was short and wore some old fashioned robes that looked a bit ragged.

"Ahh the Mansons, reputable wizards, made their fortunes big in the Muggle toothpick invention. Yes very ingenious and useful indeed. I haven't had the honour to looking at your wands. Mr. Campbell's work I assume?"

"Uh yes."

"Yes, yes, good, good! He is a fine wandmaker, but my wands are on par and in my bias opinion better. You wont find a better wandmaker in all of England. Perhaps later you would care to indulge an old man in the look at some fine craftsmanship from across the pond. It's rare that one gets to look at another's work in Wandlore. Everyone is fiercely protective of their secrets, however I do like the work of others as I can simply admire such beauty with an expert eye."

Sam's parents looked at him owlishly.

"Ahh the Fentons. A second visit for your youngest son. Yes, yes a delight from last time. Famous wizarding family, also from America, who are experts in wards, pioneers on rune usages and rumoured to have a history steeped in Necromancy and Dark Blood Magicks,"

His father bristled beside him as he could feel his mother squeeze his shoulder tightly.

"But I digress," the man continued as if nothing was amiss, "Last time you were here I had the pleasure to viewing two most wondrous wands made by the most brilliant wand maker in all of North America, Joseph Campbell.

Jack, Madrona 14 inches, sturdy. It's peeling bark signifies change and thus a powerful transfiguration wand. Not a wood you will find in British wand making, mind you, but definitely much more common wand type in America."

The white eyes moved towards Maddie, "As with yours Madeline, Sequoia 12 inches, sturdy. Also not common in British wand making however they make excellent wands with the great age of the trees live to. This gives the wood plenty of time to absorb ambient magic. The wands made from these trees are powerful, however only the strong-willed and those who are in touch with nature can draw out its full potential."

He turned to his sister, "And from yours truly, Jasmine, your wand is from a Willow tree, 12 inches, springy, perfect for charms and healing magic."

Jazz merely nodded.

Ollivander smiled, "It has always been a proverb in my family that he or she who has furthest to travel will go fastest with willow. My willow wands have consistently selected those of greatest potential, rather than those who feel they have little to learn."

Ollivander moved closer to Danny, "It is always the wand that chooses the wizard, remember that Mr Fenton when we pick out the right wand for you. While I may be no Joseph Campbell, but rest assured my wands are the best."

Danny didn't really know what to say as the man moved back a little and pulled out a measuring tape. He looked at his father who was glaring at the man sternly before he took a glimpse at his mother who had a strained expression. He looked at his sister who smiled back reassuringly. Lastly he glanced at the Mansons who looked a little pale but said nothing. His parents were quite stressed after the Necromancy comment especially with the Mansons in the room. He hoped there wasn't any more comments like that otherwise he would never get a wand. While Ollivander was a strange talkative guy, he knew his stuff and Danny wanted a good wand so he could learn magic properly.

"Well now Mr Fenton, which is your wand arm?" he asked.

Danny stuck out his right arm as Ollivander measured Danny from shoulder to finger, wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor and other seemingly strange measurements. Finally the tape was pulled away and the old man addressed them all, "Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. In England we use Unicorn hairs, Phoenix tail feathers and heartstrings of Dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two Unicorns, Phoenixes or Dragons are the same. And of course you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand, ah yes, some wands bond with their wizards very strongly and will not work for others."

He moved away flittering around the shelves taking down boxes reminding Danny vaguely of a Mundane shoe store. He pulled out a thin piece of wood and placing it into Danny's pale right hand.

"Right, try this one, Maple and Dragon Heartstring, 8 inches, swishy."

He raised his hand and flicked it down, wondering if he was doing it right. It was quickly snatched from his hand and replaced with another.

"No that's not it, try this one Mr. Fenton. Rowan, Phoenix Feather, 9 inches, flexible"

He swished it down but nothing happened.

"No, no, no," the man muttered pulling it out from his grasp and replacing it with another, "Redwood, 9 inches, Phoenix feather, inflexible."

He stared at it feeling silly wondering it would be snatched from his hand again.

"Go on, try it." Ollivander urged.

Danny raised his hand and swished it around.

"Hmm you're a tricky one Mr. Fenton, try this one Spruce 9 inches, Unicorn hair, Pliable."

The wand was switched again and Danny was waving it around. Ollivander shook his head and again another wand was placed in his hand. This process lasted for the next 10 minutes as the piles of discarded wands grew high and higher. He was looked at his parents worryingly wondering if the accident damaged his magical core somehow skewing his usage in wand magic. His heart leapt in fright at the prospect.

The man didn't look undeterred, in fact he was quite opposite. He looked elated at the challenge of finding Danny the perfect wand, "Ahh Mr. Fenton, I think I found the right one! Try this one my boy, Blackthorn, 10 inches Dragon Heartstring inflexible."

A strange tingling when up his arm but it felt wrong somewhat. He grimaced as he flicked it, it let out a weak puff of red smoke. Ollivander frowned taking the wand away.

"I was sure this was the right one, it seems that it wants to be with you but cannot connect with your magic." The man muttered with a puzzled expression.

Danny swallowed really worried that the accident really _did _obscure his magical core. The worry must have shown on his face because Ollivander gave him a warm smile.

"Not to worry Mr. Fenton, I think I may have just the wand in mind!"

With that he moved off to a deeper part of the store. He moved along the shelving climbing up a ladder to reach for a box up on a top shelf. He came back and unboxed a light brown wooden stick.

"This is Cypress. Not a common wand type but quite useful," He handed to Danny, "11 inches Dragon Heartstring, sturdy. Go on give it a whirl."

Danny felt a warm tingle race up his arm once the wand touched his skin, he swished it and golden sparks flew out of the tip.

"Wonderous, looks like you're quite the match for this wand Mr. Fenton," Ollivander remarked happily, "It is curious though,"

"What is?" Danny asked.

"Well Cypress is a wood that is often associated with the Greek mythology god Hades. In case you didn't know, Hades is the god of the Greek underworld where the ancient Greeks believed the souls of the dead go. Cypress has subtle power and is good for transfigurations and works well in casting Hexes and Curses. Cored with a Dragon Heartstring, it is a very powerful wand indeed."

Danny looked at the light brown wand with some awe.

"Cool." Sam breathed.

"The great medieval wandmaker and my ancestor, Geraint Ollivander, wrote that he was always honoured to match a Cypress wand, for he knew he was meeting a witch or wizard who would die a heroic death. Wands of Cypress find their soul mates among the brave, the bold and the self-sacrificing: those who are unafraid to confront the shadows in their own and others' natures. Be proud Mr. Fenton, some of the most noble and heroic of people throughout history, owned a Cypress wand despite its 'dark' associations."

"Thank you," he replied genuinely grateful.

"Now Miss Manson, which is your wand hand."

Now that she saw the process she was eager to get her wand. She stuck out her right hand as he pulled out his tape measure again, measuring all odds and ends of her arm, torso, legs and height. Once satisfied he moved off again to the shelving picking out some boxes and bring it over.

"Try this one, Rowan, Phoenix feather 8 inches."

She moved her hand and as with Danny, hers were snatched out of her grasp.

"No, no, here try this one."

"Rosewood 9 inches, Unicorn hair, flexible."

She waved around. Ollivander shook his head and replaced the wand in her hand.

"Blackthorn, Phoenix feather, 10 inches."

She waved it and nothing happened. Ollivander shook his head,

"No, no, no. Not the right one at all…"

After a few more tries he finally placed a black elegant stick in her hand.

"Ahh try this one my girl, Ebony, Phoenix Feather, 10 inches, inflexible."

She swished it and bright purple sparks flew out.

"Stupendous! Looks like a perfect match! Miss Manson you are a proud owner of an Ebony wand."

Sam beamed at her black wand, which Danny had to smile. It was so much like his friend to own a black wand. He looked to her parents and they looked pleased by the choice, probably expecting Sam to own something notorious like Dogwood.

"So anything special about the wand?" she asked eagerly.

Ollivander smiled, "All my wands are special and all very unique. Ebony wands highly value and are happiest with those with the courage to be themselves. In my experience the ebony wand's perfect match is one who will hold fast to his or her beliefs, no matter what the external pressure, and will not be swayed lightly from their purpose. Cored with Phoenix Feathers, it is versatile as it is powerful.

"This is so cool!" she cackled.

Mr Ollivander smiled, "That will be seven gallons each, please."

* * *

To Be Continued...

_Wand Notes – referencing Wiki & Pottermore... and Pottermore's chosen few._

Ok first of all I wanted Danny and Co. to have reasonable realistic wands. Not special one-of-a-kind wands or anything like that. To me Danny is already special as he has ghost powers (or will have) so having a pimped up wand will make him overpowered and overshadow Harry & friends wands and power.

Also I am no Wandlore expert. I'm trusting sources of info to match the characters.

Danny – Cypress 11 inches, Dragon Heartstring, Sturdy

The wand wood with ties to the underworld in Greek mythology god Hades in HP lore. Notably Remus Lupin's wand type.

It is noted for the heroic and brave types, who would charge into battle and sacrifice ones-self. Also owners find a soul-mate over comes of their own insecurities.

Danny in the show is quite heroic and brave. He always does the right thing in the end and endeavors to help others around him. He fights for everyone and even other ghosts when it comes down to it, depending on the degree of ill treatment he has received from them. Time and time again he proves to be the hero, even when facing his future evil self or Vlad, to a point that he just does it out of habit. Especially noted when his personality was split into two with the 'fun Danny' and 'heroic Danny' with the Fenton Ghost Catcher. While he wants to live life and have fun, he has a sense of duty and honour.

In my story, Danny will grow into this nature with some ambition to prove himself after being sick. Also Cypress's death associations make it a good outline to Danny's exposure to the ghost zone… or the realm beyond the Veil via 'the accident'.

If he never received his ghostly powers (until he was 14 like in TV show cannon) I would think he would receive a Blackthorn wand. He is a natural warrior and can be used for good or bad. They bond with those who go through hardships together.

Sam – Ebony, Phoenix Feather, 10 inches, inflexible.

Ebony wands are suited for people who are frequently non-conformist, highly individual or comfortable with the status of outsider. They would bond with those who are not easily swayed, which reflects Sam nicely. She has the capacity to change but not on a whim. This is most apparent in the show when she encourages Danny to be heroic, to use his powers to change society (he actually didn't do much to change society just help people but she has strong ideals). So much so that when he lost his powers, wanting a break from being a hero, she was actually disappointed with him.

In the show Sam is very individualistic and has the courage to stand up to people with opposing ideals. This is apparent in her Gothic fashion, her unpopularity and in protesting for her beliefs. She could easily achieve being popular and pleasing her parents if she conformed and wasn't true to herself.

In my story she is the same as in the show. She is non-conforming and highly individual unwilling to bend to pure-blood traditions. She embraces being a witch (what Goth wouldn't) but hates the whole pure-blood isolationist belief system and rebels against it, by being a mundane Goth. Her parents hate this so they made her live with her grandmother, in hoping she would conform to their ways. If that works or not… we'll see…

Jazz – Willow tree, 12 inches, springy

Willow is known for people with great potential, enabling advanced wand magic and those with some insecurities. Of course it's famously Lily Potter's (nee Evans) wand type (and later Ron Weasley's). I chose this for Jazz as she has huge amounts of potential. Being a genius, striving to achieve her dreams to me she will go very far. Also good at charms and healing magic… perfect for her ambition to become a healer *cough* a brain surgeon *cough*.

In the show this is quite apparent, she is a recognized genius, and later helps Danny, Sam & Tucker in her own way. However she has some insecurities especially after sometime she discovers his powers. She even has 'ghost envy' and she hides it well, wanting to support her brother rather than go against him. She is insecure about herself and her abilities when dealing with ghosts in general but works hard to overcome and contribute in her own way.

Jack and Maddie's wands

They are straightforward. There isn't much information on wands from other countries. I chose North American or non-british wand types that would match. I didn't put too much emphasis because I wanted to focus on the kids not on them, plus I don't have much knowledge on good American wands in fanon so I stayed away from that. Wandlore isn't my strong point :)

Tucker's Wand – in progress.

I haven't got to him yet. Later on I will introduce his wand, I have a few ideas but nothing solid yet.

Manson's wands – can't think of any… so I don't think they would ever be described.

Also Joseph Campbell is made up by me… not part of cannon or fanon... or anything

* * *

Reviews are welcomed. I would appreciate your opinions and feedback.


End file.
